Enterprise networks typically deploy firewalls to monitor connections between the enterprise networks and computing devices external to the enterprise networks. Client devices external to the enterprise networks but associated with the enterprise networks may seek to connect to resources within the enterprise network. Such connections, however, may render the enterprise network vulnerable to attacks (e.g. from malicious client devices). Certain network architectures, such as those in which end-to-end encryption between client devices and enterprise networks is used, may reduce the effectiveness of conventional firewall deployments that inspect traffic originating at the client device.